Statement of the Technical Field
The present disclosure concerns generally to inventory systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to implementing systems and methods for providing product interaction recognition using sensors within a tag.
Description of the Related Art
Merchandise manufacturers like to know about consumer interest in their merchandise so they can improve the product and sell more items. In this regard, retail store managers and owners have a desire to learn which items are selling fastest and how customers interact with items in real time. Currently, there is no way to understand how customers view and interact with an item before making a decision whether or not to purchase the same.
Electronic Article Surveillance (“EAS”) systems are often used by retail stores in order to minimize loss due to theft. One common way to minimize retail theft is to attach a security tag to an article such that an unauthorized removal of the article can be detected. In some scenarios, a visual or audible alarm is generated based on such detection. For example, a security tag with an EAS element (e.g., an acousto-magnetic element) can be attached to an article offered for sale by a retail store. An EAS interrogation signal is transmitted at the entrance and/or exit of the retail store. The EAS interrogation signal causes the EAS element of the security tag to produce a detectable response if an attempt is made to remove the article without first detaching the security tag therefrom. The security tag must be detached from the article upon purchase thereof in order to prevent the visual or audible alarm from being generated.
One type of EAS security tag can include a tag body which engages a tack. The tack usually includes a tack head and a sharpened pin extending from the tack head. In use, the pin is inserted through the article to be protected. The shank or lower part of the pin is then locked within a cooperating aperture formed through the housing of the tag body. In some scenarios, the tag body may contain a Radio Frequency Identification (“RFID”) element or label. The RFID element can be interrogated by an RFID reader to obtain RFID data therefrom.
The EAS security tag may be removed or detached from the article using a detaching unit. Examples of such detaching units are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0208559 (“the '559 patent application) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,391,327 (“the '327 patent”). The detaching units disclosed in the listed patents are designed to operate upon a two-part hard EAS security tag. Such an EAS security tag comprises a pin and a molded plastic enclosure housing EAS marker elements. During operation, the pin is inserted through an article to be protected (e.g., a piece of clothing) and into an aperture formed through at least one sidewall of the molded plastic enclosure. The pin is securely coupled to the molded plastic enclosure via a clamp disposed therein. The pin is released by a detaching unit via application of a magnetic field by a magnet or mechanical probe inserted through an aperture in the hard tag. The magnet or mechanical probe is normally in a non-detach position within the detaching unit. When the RFID enabled hard tag is inserted into the RFID detacher nest, a first magnetic field or mechanical clamp is applied to hold the tag in place while the POS transaction is verified. Once the transaction and payment have been verified, the second magnet or the mechanical probe is caused to travel from the non-detach position to a detach position so as to release the tag's locking mechanism (e.g., a clamp). The pin can now be removed from the tag. Once the pin is removed and the article is released, the security tag will be ejected or unclamped from the detacher nest.